Nunca volverás a estar sola
by Sonic-Rainbow
Summary: -"Por qué solo le esperan desgracias a aquellos que crean lasos con la Diosa de la Pobreza"- o eso es lo que Yato decía. Sin embargo cuando cierto Shinki crea lazos con Kofuku ¿solo las desgracias le esperan? Serie de 25 One-Shot's para el Kozuma (Kazuma x Kofuku). Cap. 1: -Uniendo nuestros Lazos-


**Summary I: -**"Por qué solo le esperan desgracias a aquellos que crean lasos con la Diosa de la Pobreza"- o eso es lo que Yato decía. Sin embargo cuando cierto Shinki crea lazos con Kofuku ¿solo las desgracias le esperan? Serie de 25 One-Shot's para el Kozuma (Kazuma x Kofuku). Cap. 1: -Uniendo nuestros Lazos-

**Summary II: **Hoy era el dia del amor y la amistad, un dia para pasarla con tu persona o amigo especial. Sin embargo para que esta regla no se aplicara para cierta diosa que este hermoso dia se encontraba sola; pero hoy es el dia que incluso la suerte le sonreirá a la diosa de la Pobreza.

* * *

**N/A: Hola amigos lectores, hoy les traigo algo que está de moda y es hacer una serie de One-Shot, y pues se me antojo hacer uno con el título **_"Nunca volverás a estar sola"_**. Como "tema" o más bien "shipping" escogí el Kazuma x Kofuku o Kozuma **(creo que así se le dice al shipping), **la verdad pensaba en una serie Yatori, pero ya hay otros escritores haciendo eso y pues me veía muy copiona xD.** **Si se preguntan ¿por qué elegí este shipping?, la verdad no tengo ni la menor de cuando le tome gusto a esta pareja, solo se me hizo muy tierna :`3.**

**N/A 2: Mil gracias a todos los que han leído mis otros Fanfics **"Un Regalo de San Valentín para mí", "Una Oscura Noche de Tormenta" **y **"Fragmentos de un Ángel roto"_**/actualizare dentro de una semana/. **_**En serio ¡los amo muchísimo! Gracias a ustedes me anime a hacer este proyecto y espero que les guste (no se en que estaba pensando si a mí también me gusta el Kazuma x Bishamont, pero www no me resistí xD.).**

**¡Feliz lectura!**

* * *

**Noragami no me pertenece, le pertenece a Adachi Toka **_(Mis respetos T-T7)_

* * *

"_**Nunca volverás a estar sola"**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Uniendo nuestros Lazos"**_

* * *

Hoy era un dia importante para cientos de personas, hoy era 14 de Febrero. Hoy era el dia en que, caminaras por cualquiera lugar, había parejas tomadas de la mano, amigos disfrutando de su dia, o simplemente un dia que los chicos aprovechaban este dia único para declararle a su persona especial lo mucho que la quieren. Este dia las calles estaban decoradas con corazones y puestos ambulantes vendiendo flores, peluches, chocolates, dulces, etc…, sin duda hoy era uno de los mejores días del año.

Hoy era el dia del amor y la amistad, un dia para pasarla con tu persona o amigo especial. Sin embargo para que esta regla no se aplicara para cierta diosa que este hermoso dia se encontraba sola.

Ebisu Kofuku se encontraba vagando por las calles de la ciudad, cada tanto se detenía para ver las decoraciones. Siguió su camino sin destino fijo, hoy se encontraba sola debido a que todos sus conocidos este dia estaban ocupados, Yato estaba con Hiyori haciendo quien sabe que, Yukine se encontraba en el Templo de Tenji con Mayu practicando cosas de Shinkis, hasta Daikoku había salido por un asunto muy importante.

Obvia mente Daikoku le había advertido que por nada del mundo fuera a la ciudad, pero 5 minutos después de que se había ido, Kofuku ya se encontraba por las calles de la cuidad.

Prosiguió con su camino, hasta que a unos 5 metros y parado viendo algo dentro de un establecimiento, se encontraba una cara familiar para Kofuku.

"¡Kazuma-kun!" grito Kofuku agitando una mano cubierta por su suéter amarillo mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta dicha persona

"¿Eh? Kofuku-san" giro la cabeza para encontrarse con cierta peli-rosa

"Sabes que puedes decirme solamente Kofuku" le sonrió esta

"Por supuesto Kofuku"

"Bien, pero Kazuma-kun ¿Qué haces aquí en la ciudad?" pregunto un poco confusa por saber la razón para que el Shinki estuviera aquí, ya que siempre estaba alado de Bishamont, por no decir pegado. Kofuku se rio interiormente por ese pensamiento.

"De igual manera te pido que solo me llames Kazuma, y contestando a tu pregunta últimamente Bishamont-sama ha estado muy estresada así que pense en comprarle algo para mejorar su estado de ánimo" contesto poniéndose una mano en la barbilla pensativo

"Qué lindo… y dime ¿Que le vas a comprar?" pregunto ahora curiosa a Kazuma

"Todavía no lo sé… pero dime Kofuku ¿Dónde está Daikoku?" pregunto este

"Ahhh Daikoku…" puso por un segundo una sonrisa melancólica debido a que recordó que hoy ni su Shinki estaba con ella, "… tuvo que irse por asuntos importantes"

Kazuma examino con detenimiento a la Diosa frente a él, "Entiendo… Pero dime ¿es seguro que estés aquí?"

La pregunta no tomo demasiada sorpresa para Kofuku ya que Yato siempre le recordaba que era un peligro para ella, para él, para la sociedad y para toda la ciudad en general, ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso ¡valla! Hasta podía saber dónde aparecerían los agujeros por donde entraran Ayakashis mucho antes de dar una seña, pero aun así algo dentro de ella lentamente se iba quebrando, "¡Por supuesto!..." fingió la mejor de sus alegrías, "… mientras no hable o interactúe con ninguna persona normal todo estará bien"

"Entiendo…solo no causes" finalizo volviendo su atención al aparador

Y ahí está otra vez, alguien recordándole que fuera o hiciera lo que hiciera habría una catástrofe, "Okey" finalizo alegre

Varios segundos pasaron para que Kofuku se diera cuenta que lo último que había dicho Kazuma era el final de la conversación, observo detenidamente al Shinki Divino **/ * 1 */** frente a ella y luego se le ocurrió una idea, "Nee Kazuma-kun"

"¿Eh?... Oh ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Crees que puedo ayudarte con el regalo para Bisha?" pregunto emocionada Kofuku de tal vez no estar todo el dia sola y por fin servir de ayuda, eh incluso tal vez sacarle una sonrisa a la amargada de Bisha

Kazuma pareció analizar la propuesta hecha por la Diosa, después de todo no era una acompañante normal, ella era Ebisu Kofuku la Diosa de la Pobreza, "Creo que lo mejor es…"

Y de nuevo ahí está, la duda en sus ojos, la duda sobre si estar con ella o no, la duda de si ocurriría algo malo, "Entiendo… bueno entonces me i-"giro sobre sus talones, pero de pronto una mano sostuvo su muñeca con firmeza.

"Espera…" hablo Kazuma, "Para que nada ocurra lo mejor será que me acompañes, y luego te acompañare a casa" lo último sono mas como orden que como sugerencia

Kofuku solo asintió emocionada y a la vez confusa por lo que acababa de pasar, "Bien, andando" pronuncio el Shinki mientras soltaba la muñeca de Kofuku dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar

Kofuku rápidamente se posiciono al lado de Kazuma empezando a seguirlo.

Luego de varios minutos sin haberse detenido para nada, Kofuku se preguntaba si Kazuma sabía lo que hacía, "Y dime Kazuma-kun ¿Qué le vas a comprar a Bisha?"

"Todavía no lo sé" dijo como si fuera lo más común del mundo, pero aun así con algo de duda

"Bien entonces dime ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Bisha? "Pregunto inocentemente Kofuku

"Pues no muchas cosas como los dulces… pero creo que le gustan las galletas"

"¡Bien!..." dijo mientras con ambos brazos sujetaba un brazo de Kazuma jalándolo, "¡se dónde hacen unas muy ricas!"

"¡Esper-…!" no pudo acabar el pobre Shinki pues Kofuku ya lo había arrastrado lejos hasta un gran local

**XxXxXxXxX**

Luego de ambos compraran una caja de galletas para Bishamont, aunque Kazuma se sorprendió de que Kofuku quisiera darle algo a Veena ya que ellas no eran ni siquiera amigas o tenían alguna relación, pero parecía Kofuku si la consideraba una amiga.

Aun así Kazuma no pudo evitar pensar que sin querer se había divertido viendo como Kofuku iba de aquí allá por todo el local buscando las galletas perfectas que le darían a Veena y que seguramente esta no se las comería por desconfianza a la Diosa de la Pobreza.

Sin duda algo le traía algo paz y confort viendo la simpatía de esta diosa hacia su ama, y hacia sí mismo.

Eran aproximadamente las 5:00pm cuando el sol ha empezaba a ocultarse, y como había dicho Kazuma, acompaño a Kofuku de nueva cuenta a su casa. Pero antes de irse Kofuku lo invito a que comer con ella, ya que Daikoku había prepara demasiada comida este dia y sería malo desperdiciarla. Luego de varias suplicas y caritas de cachorro por parte de Kofuku, este acabo aceptando.

"Espero que ah Bisha le gusten las galletas que compramos" cometo animadamente Kofuku mientras hacia un lado el traste vacío de su comida

"Eso espero" comento Kazuma que no traía puesto su saco, puesto que se lo había quitado debido a la temperaturas, pero aun así Kofuku seguía con el suyo puesto

"¿Quieres más té?" pregunto Kofuku mientras se ponía de pie eh iba en busca de la tetera

"Si por favor" pidió el Shinki

Luego de unos momentos Kofuku apareció en la entrada sosteniendo una tetera que ya no estaba caliente, simplemente tibia, "¡Aquí está el té…!", pero antes de siquiera poder terminar, Kofuku tropezó con algo, haciendo que cayera hacia adelante soltando la tetera y por ende haciendo que su contenido cayera empapando completamente a Kazuma, pero po fijarse en Kazuma olvido completamente que su rodilla se había raspado por el impacto al piso

"¡Lo siento Kazuma!" pronuncio Kofuku mientras desesperadamente buscaba una toalla, "No… no fue mi intención… es solo que me resbale y-y… lo siento… ¡Oh no las galletas!... ¡Lo siento!..."

"¡Basta!" Kazuma se puso de pie y observo a Kofuku con lo que ella creyó enojo y molestia

Kofuku solo se quedó inmóvil mientras su flequillo rizado cubría sus ojos, "No deberá…"

"Tú también piensas lo mismo…"lo interrumpió Kofuku

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Shinki ante la repentina interrupción

"Tu también piensas que nunca hago nada bien ¿cierto?"

Kazuma solo se quedó en silencio no sabía que decir, ya que todavía no procesaba dos cosas, una; la repentina actitud que tomo Kofuku, y dos; que ella piensa que todos que creían que ella era una inútil, ¿acaso todos pensaran así de ella?, pero hubo una pregunta que surgió en Kazuma ¿qué piensa el de ella?

"Lo sabía… lo vi en tus ojos cuando te pregunte si podía acompañarte, vi en tus ojos la duda… estabas pensando en que si me hubiera quedado sola hubiera destruido tu preciosa ciudad ¿no?", fue cuando pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, "¡Tú también piensas que soy una tonta!"

Fue entonces cuando ella lo miro a los ojos, y Kazuma pudo ver que estaban llorosos y que las lágrimas ya hacían su acto presente. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar con ella, estaba había salido disparada de la casa.

"¡Kofuku espera!" grito, pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba a la vista

**XxXxXxXxX**

Eran aproximadamente las 9:04. Kofuku se encontraba caminando por las calles, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, que intentaba quitarse con la manga de su suéter.

"Tonto Kazuma…. Tonto…" pronunciaba una y otra vez mientras tomaba haciendo en una pequeña banca de un parque publico

"Nunca debí acompañarlo…. Después de todo ¿Quién quiere crear lazos cola Diosa de la Pobreza?..." se reprochó a si misma mientras se quitaba el rastro de nuevas lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos.

5 minutos después.

"Huele bien… huele bien" de pronto unos ojos siniestros rodeados de bruma negra y roja, rodearon completamente a Kofuku haciendo que esta dejase de llorar y dar pasos hacia atrás lejos de estas cosas

"¿Por qué lloras pequeñas?... ¿por qué lloras?" fue cuando más Ayakashis de distintas formas aparecieron viendo directamente a Kofuku

"Ven aquí… ven aquí… ya no llores más…", sin perder tiempo estos se abalanzaron sobre Kofuku, pero como ella era un poco más rápida logro esquivarlos con algo de esfuerzo.

"Ven aquí pequeña Diosa…" murmuraron los Ayakashis mientras nuevamente intentaban ir por Kofuku.

Esta reacciono por instinto y empezó a correr en sentido contrario a donde estos estaban, corría lo más rápido que podía, no necesitaba voltear hacia atrás para poder escuchar los lamentos desgarradores de los Ayakashis persiguiéndola.

Corrió por varias cuadras hasta que tropezó con una pequeña roca, haciendo que su antigua raspadura en la pierna se convirtiera en una herida profunda. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo logro pararse de pie y seguir corriendo o más bien cojeando, cada vez los Ayakashis estaban mucho más cerca.

Para su misma desgracia de siempre, volvió a tropezar ahora raspándose las manos y el codo.

"Huele bien…" ahora los Ayakashi estaban a menos de 20 metros de distancia, acercándose lentamente, torturando a la pobre Diosa que ahora estaban tirada en el piso completamente indefensa.

"Tranquila… todo estará bien" fue entonces cuando estos se abalanzaron Kofuku. Este solo cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando el final.

"¡Limite!" de pronto una línea magenta seguida de un leve viento, cruzo el suelo impidiendo el paso de los Ayakashis hacia Kofuku, que se retiraron violentamente.

Al no sentir nada de agonía en su cuerpo, Kofuku abrió los ojos y fue entonces cuando pudo ver la línea magenta y a los Ayakashis huir, al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con su salvador que estaba agacho a nivel de ella, su salvador no podía ser otro , era Kazuma.

Rápidamente el Shinki tomo de los hombro a Kofuku y con preocupación en sus ojos hablo, "¿Estas bien Kofuku?, ¿Te hicieron algo?"

Kofuku miro a Kazuma y luego hacia donde todavía estaba el Limite, fue entonces cuando lagrimas volvieron a resbalar por sus mejillas, de no haber sido por Kazuma ella seguramente estaría muerta _**/ * 2 */**_

"¡Lo siento!" se disculpó Kofuku mientras ocultaba su cara en la camisa de Kazuma y se sostenía fuertemente a esta con sus dos manos.

"Tranquila, lo que importa es que estas bien…" le susurro Kazuma mientras pasaba su mano po su rizado cabello y con la otra la sostenía, dándole un abrazo, "Ven, vámonos"

Lentamente Kazuma se puso de pie, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del estado de Kofuku, sin previo aviso a esta paso un brazo por la espalda de Kofuku y el otro entras las piernas de esta, cuando Kofuku se dio cuenta Kazuma la estaba sosteniendo al estilo de novia, haciendo que un leve rubor apareciera en sus mejillas, "Está bien Kazuma-kun… puedo caminar" intento conversarlo

"En tu estado lo dudo mucho, llegando a tu casa te curare"

"Está bien" finalizo Kofuku

Y así Kazuma empezó a caminar, luego de unos 5 minutos de trayecto y de mucho pensarlo Kofuku hablo, "En verdad lo siento"

"Deja de disculparte, nada de esto es tu culpa" hablo el Shinki sin mirarla y seguir con la vista en el trayecto

"¡Pero si lo es!... Todo lo malo que ocurre siempre es por mi culpa… Yo lo sé, lo vi en tus ojos" susurro lo último muy bajo, apenas perceptible, y de no ser porque Kazuma la estaba cargando, no hubiera oído nada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kazuma se detuvo y miro directamente a Kofuku, sabía que lo estaba a punto de decir marcaría un lazo entre él y Kofuku, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, pero al mirarla así triste, desprotegida, pero aun conservando esa chispa de inocencia y felicidad en sus ojos, su corazón no podía evitarlo.

"Kofuku… lo que viste en mis ojos no era miedo o duda sobre estar junto a ti…"

"… _lo que viste era preocupación de que pudieras lastimarte con algo"_

* * *

**Y bueno este es el final del primer capítulo, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y perdón y quedaron un poco OoC los personajes, apenas me estoy adaptando a sus actitudes xD**

* * *

_**/* 1 */ **_Kazuma es un arma Divina. Un arma Divina es cuando un Shinki muy especial se sacrifica por su amo y se vuelve arma Divina. En la manga Yukine se vuelve arma Divina (por ahí del capítulo 19 o 20)

_**/* 2 */ **_Los Dioses no pueden morir, ya que vuelven a reencarnar, pero esta regla solo aplica a los Dioses con Santuario. Kofuku no puede morir pero reencarna como Diosa de la Pobreza otra vez pero sin memoria de su vida pasada… Oh almenos creo que así funciona xD

* * *

**En fin, se aceptan reviews ya sean opiniones, criticas, amenazas de muerte, etc… Bueno muchas gracias por tomarse algo de su valioso tiempo para leer mi fic.**

**¡Gracias y nos leemos luego!**

Sonic-Rainbow


End file.
